ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuya (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)
How Yuya joined the Tourney Yuya is a motorcycle gang member who was made into a Stand User by Yoshihiro Kira and prompted into attacking the Joestar Group. Selfishly attacking Rohan and Josuke in a high-speed road chase with his Highway Star, Yuya later assists Josuke in the fight against Terunosuke. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Yuya stands with his hands in his pockets. After the announcer calls his name Yuya's Stand Highway Go Go arrives in the form of livings footprints, then it assumes its humanoid form as the camera zooms, then Yuya examines his face saying "I am... just so gloriously handsome! Check out this face of mine." Special Moves Nutrient Snack (Neutral) Highway Go Go creeps to the opponent using its footprint form. If it hits, the Stand sucks up the opponent's nutrients to heal Yuya. Speeding Up (Side) Highway Go Go moves around the opponent while rapidly punching. Motorbike Trick (Up) Yuya uses his motorbike to vault into the air while Highway Go Go does three spinning kicks. 100 mph (Down) Yuya has Highway Go Go dash at a blinding speed to ram the opponent with its shoulder. Runing 'Em Down! (Hyper Smash) Highway Go Go says "At last, TIME TO EAT!" then runs at the opponent. If it hits, the Stand six swift punches, then throws the opponent to the ground and does a hand swipe that steals 40% of the opponent's health and adds it to Yuya's. Nutrient Lunchtime (Final Smash) Yuya announces "You're such a pompous asshole!" then Highway Go Go runs at the opponent. If it hits, it rapidly punches the opponent 50 times, then it puts its hands to the opponent's face and sucks up the nutrients. After 8 seconds, Yuya will be given full health and Highway Go Go says "I'm full!" then punts the opponent away. Victory Animations #Yuya swings his hands and Highway Go Go dashes past him saying "It's not a tank, but Highway Go Go is a relentless hunter." #Yuya brushes his hair while Highway Go Go steals nutrients from the opponent (2nd place in Multiplayer) with a Stamina KO cry. He then says "I hit the nail on the head! And what's this? Someone in here is really getting pissed off!" #Yuya stands and swings his arms while Highway Go Go walks around in footprint form. Yuya is then surrounded by his fan girls and says "If my nose is correct, one of you beauties is on your period!" On-Screen Appearance Yuya arrives on his motorcycle then Highway Go Go appears as he says "Totally worth it. I'd turn into paper any day to see that look on your face!" Trivia *Yuya's rival is the short-lived young sniper of the Expendables, William "Billy the Kid" Timmons. His second rival is the Native American Indian chojin, Geronimo. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen